The Tiki Scare pair
by LoveofVelma
Summary: Love blossoms in the most unlikely place for Shaggy and Velma when they find themselves out on a limb. Taken from "A Tiki Scare is no Fair" episode. Warning: mildly suggestive adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

A Tiki Scare pair

Disclaimer: Scooby Doo and all related characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera, Warner Bros., and/or Cartoon Network. All other characters, names, places and incidents are the product of the author's imagination or are used fictiously. Any resemblance to actual persons, events, locals is coincidental.

A/N: In the episode, "A Tiki Scare is no Fair", we find Shaggy and Velma up a tree, literally. This is the story before, during and immediately after that scene. We start with Velma's POV, but Shaggy will have his say.

The story comes from littlebixuit's profile page, thanks go to littlebixuit for the plot bunny.

A friendly warning: some parts of the story contains some mild, sexually suggestive material, hopefully I've handled it with class.

Chapter One: Out on a Limb

Velma

Fred always splits us up during a mystery and a lot of the time Shaggy, Scooby and I are separated from he and Daphne. That was the case now, and of course we ran into the monster and began running; which is what we are doing.

I've known Shaggy for a lot of years; he and Scooby may be the biggest chickens ever but I've grown to trust him. He may run like the chicken he is but he usually runs with a purpose, namely, get as far away from the monster as possible and find a hiding place.

"Follow me!" Shaggy yelled as he passed me like I was standing still. I had no idea what he had in mind but I was right on his heels when we entered the exhibit. We both stopped, looked around quickly for someplace to hid. I was huffing and puffing, trying to catch my breath, while Shaggy wasn't even breathing hard. He spotted some thing, and threw one thing at me and started taking off his clothes! Fear, like being chased by a monster, can make you do funny things.

"Put that on! Quickly, we don't have much time!" I took a brief look at what he'd thrown at me, an over one shoulder "Jane" looking outfit that obviously had been inspired by a "Tarzan, The Ape Man" movie. We both heard the monster making noise and that noise was getting closer. Fast! "Come on Velma, move it!" he added.

I didn't think twice as I caught on to what he had in mind and quickly removed sweater, skirt and shoes, donning the Jane costume, and throwing my clothes into a corner, hopefully out of sight. I ran with him into the main exhibit area. He never wavered as he placed his hands on my waist, lifting me up, and then joining me on the limb. Not being the most agile person, I immediately slipped, catching myself on the limb. We didn't breath as we heard the monster just outside the entry way to the exhibit. I barely had time to arrange myself on the limb when the monster came into the exhibit. I held my breath and hoped I looked like Jane!

Shaggy

Most people who see a couple running in 'normal' attire and the next second they're in some Tarzan breech-cloth and skimpy Jane number, there has to have been more than a few seconds elapsed for them to make that change. I was scared to death; I'd seen Scooby jump up into another exhibit so I wasn't worried about him too much; I was worried for Velma. While we were changing, she could have been the most beautiful model in the world and I wouldn't have noticed.

I held my breath when the monster came into the exhibit and hoped Velma wouldn't move, sneeze or in some way call attention to the fact that Tarzan and Jane were out of place in this scene, especially a Jane that is stretched out on the limb like something between Jane and an Egyptian princess.

I didn't dare move but I wanted to check on Velma; see if she was okay after her slip and near fall. I shifted my eyes to take a look; what I saw was quite a shock. That costume had been jerked upward in her fall and was exposing more leg than I knew Velma would be comfortable with, but with the monster only feet away she couldn't take the chance to adjust it. Our eyes met...and she winked!

Velma

I wanted Shaggy to know I was okay and thought desperately how to communicate that without alerting the monster to our presence. The only thing I could move were my eyes so I looked up at Shaggy. I've said before that we've been friends for a long time, but looking at him in that Tarzan loin cloth, I realized something I had never acknowledged before: Shaggy was down right handsome!

He had aways ran, so his legs were firm and fit but it was his torso and arms that I now noticed. He wasn't buff like Fred but I could see the well defined muscles of his bare stomach and abs. His arms had that quiet strength that you don't know is there; but he had picked me up like I was a feather and placed me on this limb. He might not be handsome like the Tarzan of the movies, but right then I wouldn't have changed places with any actress.

He looked down at me and I winked; later, I would come to realize that that may not have been the smartest move, because two things became clear to me. One was the fact that my costume was way too high for comfort, and the second was, long standing friend or not, Shaggy was a guy! A very handsome guy at that!

And another fact hit me; our clothes were in the other room!

The monster must have given up because thankfully he ran off into another exhibit. We let out a collective sigh just as the limb broke and we went crashing down. Luckily, Shaggy broke my fall but now I have a problem. I've fallen on top of him, he's gasping for air and I'm wearing the mother of all mini skirts! How to get up and stay at least somewhat modest has become a real problem. There is only one solution. I roll over,  
and looking him in the eye and stifling a giggle, said, "I'm going to get up; close your eyes and don't even think of peeking!"

Shaggy

Now, you tell any guy not to do something and I'll guarantee you that he will do what he has just been told not to do.

We made a hasty exit into the other room where we had left our clothes. In a moment of fear, changing clothes in front of a friend is one thing, this was completely different! I could feel her unease about changing and pointed to a fake palm tree. Picking up her clothes she stepped behind the tree and took off the abbreviated costume. Every thing should have been fine at that point but then I stepped closer to the tree and opened my mouth and inserted my foot all the way to the knee.

"What do you think about Fred and Daphne always going off together and leaving us to face the monster?"

"Why, you don't like being with me?" she stuck her head out from behind the tree.

Hara-kiri any one?

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Tiki Scare Pair

Chapter Two: Dynamite in a Small Package

Velma

"What am I, chopped liver?" Maybe it was the fear of being chased dissipating or the fact that I had come so close to calling him a hero, my hero, if I wanted to be honest, which I didn't. Which come to think about it, he was, thinking about that hiding place. In any case, I was mad! No, make that just down right angry! Who does he think he is anyway? I came out from behind the tree, walking toward him.

"Velma...I..." he stammered.

"You what?! Has it even occurred to you Shaggy Rogers, that there are _two_ women in Mystery Inc? Or am I just the smart nerd and you don't think of me as a woman?"

"Velma, I..." he repeated. I had him back peddling and I wasn't about to let him off the hook at this point! He turned his head to see what was behind him and I stepped forward so that when he turned back I was within arms length. Big mistake, I was within _his_ arms length!

"What's wrong Shaggy, aren't I good enough to split up with? What Fred and Daphne do, or are doing right now is none of our business!" Maybe that was unfair to Fred and Daphne, but hang it all, I was angry! Suddenly I felt his arms snake around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides.

"Velma..." At six feet he towers over me by more than a foot; trying to wiggle out of his grasp is an act of futility. He holds me gently yet firmly, letting me vent my anger. And vent I do, big time!

"Velma..." he whispers softly and I stop wiggling, looking up into those soft brown eyes.

"What!?" Most of my anger is gone but not all, "Shaggy, what do I have to do to get you to notice me? Who do I run to when the monster is chasing me? You. Who do I run to after a bad date, and I've had more than my share, and need a shoulder to cry on? You. Who do I run to if I just want someone to talk to, hang out with? You. Who holds my extra pair of glasses? You."

"Velma, don't you think you're overdoing the 'get attention' routine just a mite?" He smiles, using his eyes to point down.

"What do you mean, Shaggy?" And then it occurs to me; if he hasn't had time to change then neither have I. I look down and gasp at the fact that here I am, being held in his arms, and all I'm wearing is a bra and a pair of panties! I drop my head in embarrassment against his chest, "Oh! Maybe we should do something about getting dressed?" But neither of us move to accomplish the feat.

I am abruptly made aware of the fact that the museum has air conditioning for a reason; to keep the building cool. And it is doing a fantastic job. The evidence of just how cool is being pressed against his chest. He has to be conscious of the hard pebbles crushed against his chest and that the cool atmosphere isn't the only reason, unless he's dead. And he sure isn't dead! He has his own evidence making its presence known. His hands on my bare back are warm despite the coolness in the room and not helping the situation at all. He relaxes his hold and I place my arms around his waist, all anger gone.

Shaggy

I may be chicken but a pretty girl wearing nothing but bra and panties? Of course I held her! I'm not crazy although I have to admit, her dressed like that? Crazy is just around the corner! We stand like that for what...a few seconds that feel like minutes, or minutes that feel like hours?  
Who cares? Maybe we both need this respite and the closeness to connect with reality. Listen to me, next everyone will think Velma's smarts are wearing off on me.

The room is dim; lit only by the lights in the next room. I know this can't last; at any moment she'll break away from our embrace, get dressed and she will forget (or never acknowledge that it ever happened). Velma was wrong; I've always known there were two women in Mystery Inc, I've always hoped she might realize there are _two men_ in Mystery Inc. She might forget this moment but I never will. Ever.

"Shaggy," I feel her move, lifting her head, "do you know, Fred has called you Shag, or Shagster, or Shagmiester among other names. I never have. You've always been Shaggy to me."

I'm not sure how to respond to that but in a dimly lit room, all alone, dressed (or undressed) the way we are, not to kiss those lips _would_ be crazy. I'm just not sure of how she will respond.

Velma

When I lifted my head, I hoped he'd take the hint and kiss me. I've been kissed before, usually they have been awkward and demanding. I've never been kissed like this, dressed like this for sure. His kiss isn't awkward or demanding; it's a questioning kiss, wondering if I'll accept it or slap his face. Slapping his face never enters my mind; I accept his lips at the corners of my mouth with an eagerness that raises goose bumps and scares me at the same time. I feel my body shudder at his lips touch. He feels it too, moving his lips to cover mine in a gentle, teasing caress.

"Don't tease me, please," I break our kiss for only a moment. He knows now I want the kiss as much as he does; encouraged, our kiss deepens into a sharing of built up passionate feelings held in check for far too long. The kisses go on for a while; how long I'm not sure. I only know I'm enjoying the excitement he is creating in me. I've never felt like _this_ before.

I feel his hands moving up toward my bra; I know what he has in mind and as much as I want it too, the reality of the passing of time breaks into my thoughts. I hate to say anything but I must.

"Please don't Shaggy," he pulls back, looking rejected, "It's not that I don't want you to continue, I do. But as long as we've been gone, Fred and Daphne are going to come looking for us. You want to be the one to explain to them why I'm topless and in your arms?"

Shaggy

I hated to admit it, but she was right. I would be the one left to explain while she got dressed. I wouldn't mind so much but I also didn't want to embarrass her. I step back, releasing her, hoping against hope that this was a beginning, not an ending. My hope was answered when she stepped back into my arms,

"There will be other monsters," she whispered.

Velma

We did get dressed...eventually. We never discussed it but we didn't argue about being split up as before; we felt it best if we pretended to go on as before. Daphne isn't blind and caught on first, noticing the looks we shared. She never said anything and if she mentioned her suspicions to Fred, we never knew but couldn't miss the knowing looks they both gave us. I've wondered how any clues were found when the couples split up.

I did get the idea for the perfect Christmas present. The next Christmas every one laughed when Shaggy opened my present to find a Tarzan loin cloth. I gave him a knowing sly smile when I opened my present to find....well, let's say Jane never looked so good as I did when I modeled it for my Tarzan in the quiet hours of the night.

The Beginning!


End file.
